


[Podfic] Real Isn't How You Are Made

by musesfool, sisi_rambles



Category: A-Babies Vs. X-Babies, Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/musesfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but really loves you, then you become Real."<br/>~The Velveteen Rabbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Real Isn't How You Are Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real Isn't How You Are Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637654) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Length: 00:07:17

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Real%20Isn%27t%20How%20You%20Are%20Made.mp3) (6.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Real%20Isn%27t%20How%20You%20Are%20Made.m4b) (3.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
